The Kings and Queens of Coven
by DoctorWhoTwilightHarryPotter
Summary: Mia is a princess, and Grant is a prince from different kingdoms meet. I need feedback Please so I can edit the doc thank you


_Chapter 1_

 _The princess of Coven helped her maid up and stand and looked up at the tall, tall women that was her mother. Her mother was acting like a fool, and so like her father too. Charlie has been standing there the whole time._

 _He is my brother of course he likes to play hide and seek with me everywhere. My name is Mia and I am 18 years old. I am the princess of Coven, l stand up to my mother and help everybody I can._

 _I try to read a lot of books although my parents and brother are always bugging me Mia this and Mia that. They always want me to go get Charlie when he "runs away". He just goes to hide in his own treehouse._

 _I always thought this "why never have I got my own treehouse I am jealous". Well I thought, and thought then I said to My dad " the King" said I would get my treehouse when I turned 11 years old._

 _He must have forgot that I asked for my birthday. Charlie is only 10 years old. When I turn 20 I will then be Queen of Coven. I have always has a crush name Prince Grant. He is only 18 like me. He is the Prince of Kance. When I turn 20 so will he. He will be mine. And we will celebrate with my parents and his parents. So I think that he will purposely ask me to marry him._

 _Of course he does not know me yet but, one day we will have a picnic, and take a nap under the stars together. And he will just know me for once in our lives. I have only seen him 3 times. Only because the King and Queen of Kance came over for some tea to discuss major world war 2 damage results._

 _For some small reasons however we can't really see each other tell we're supposedly married. Which I think we should get to know each other better than we know each other now. Yet I asked mother the queen of Coven if I can see him before the marriage she said this, "you can not see each other tell the marriage date set." Yet she seems so stressed about it like this the other day, she starts yelling at me for no reason at all._

2 years later

 _I'm so stressed out right now. That is because it's time to pick a dress out on my own wedding day. I'm just like oh my gosh. I can't believe this is happening. This is my real first day, and everything. And everything was perfect tell a butler named Jackie told me that the cakes won't be done til tomorrow. Yet when he said that he smiled like he was so,so sorry._

 _He smelled like bacon on a Sunday Morning. I asked him why he smelled like that because, he said he smells like that because he is cooking a pig roast. He told me about his family being poor, and he's rich he went to college. I told him this" Your family is important give your family some money". I gave him some money and he slipped it into his pocket. He says thank you quietly and ran away I smiled._

Chapter 2

 _Yeah another few hours, and I will be married. Let me ask you a question, would you like to get married when you're 20 years old? People think I want to just because they always want me to do stuff i don't want to. "Mia" "Mia" where are you the ceremony is starting. That's Charlie he comes in my room and sees me writing in my diary. He's like "Omg you right in a diary"?_

 _I told him this" Yes I do got a problem with that"? He's like AHHHHHHH and runs away. I ran downstairs in my wedding dress. The queen said "run run run like the wind". Ok I got there and we started and I said yes and Prince Grant said yes._

 _So Mrs. Marian Kance says this "I hope both of you are happy together forever". Her son Prince Grant my husband "now" ran out of the room to outside, and sitting there was some poor people outside of the kingdom doors. I run after him to the gates and find him sitting outside in the garden._

" _I don't belong here I just don't belong being the prince of Kance". "I don't belong Princess of Coven" I said with certainty. You do too I'm just stressed out". "Let both run away and be a couple together forever". "Yeah we can be a couple for poor to see". "I think we should give money to the poor" I said . The Queen of Kance is running to us. Her face is so red with her bangs._

 _She said that I was needed because my mother fainted. "Seriously" I say. "Why did she faint Queen Marian "Mother" ". "She fainted when you said I do to my son". "Well now I can't change the past or the future but the present we can fix which I'm going to help her to her bed". "Ok still though she needs a wet wash cloth"._

 _I carried my mother to her bed and closed the door behind me. Dad when in after me and sat on the bed beside her with a wet wash cloth. My brother came in with my dad and smirked right in my face. NOBODY understands me so I ran to the hallway and turned to the right I ran into Grant he says "hey there Mia, what are you doing?"_

" _Just put my mother to bed she fainted what are you doing." "Just talking to you Mia." I blushed he seen me and laughed "ha why are you blushing?" "Because of you Grant." Now was his time to blush we both laughed. And I ran to my room, he followed me and I was going to fast "aahh." I crashed into my door. I blacked out with him carrying me to my bed._

2 days later

 _I screamed and my dad came running. He said it was "Ok" and I fell back asleep. I fell into a type of trance. I woke up and seen my dad talking to a doctor around my bed. I pretended that I was asleep. What the doctor said was "I was in a coma going back in forth from to awake to back into the coma, when I ran into the door I was in a coma already but that made me go into the coma fast"._

 _I let them see I was awake. My dad was like "Mia are you ok"? "Very tired but yes I'm ok". "Thank god Mia do you remember what happened". "NO I don't, "and for some reason I started screaming. "Help me mom help me please". Then they shot a sleep needle in my arm. My dad whispered "Everything is going to be ok I promise Mia"._

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

 _I woke up I ran out of my room and looked outside. I'm saying in my brain what's my name? Who am I? "Mia. "Somebody said my name in my room. I looked over carefully, and it was a boy with black hair. He said his name was Grant. He asked if I know who he was. I said "No who are you?"_

 _Grant says "I'm your husband remember." "Oh I'm so sorry Grant," said Mia. My mother came running around the corner "are you alright"? Yes I am mother can I get out of bed for one second before you come running after me" Mia said. Yes I can but you seem to lost your memory, and now you got your memory back that's really good," My mother said as she hugged me._

 _I smiled as I moved back away from my mother. "Grant can you come here please just a minute" I said. He came forward and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled again and I pointed to my mother. "Will you please get me some champagne," I said sweetly. He turned and walked toward the kitchen._

 _My mother said "Why do I need champagne". "Well it's not for you mother it's for me and Grant," I said. "Well good luck with that," She added being sarcastic. "Well go have fun with the queen," I added very kind like. "Oh I will," my mother said laughing her head off._

 _"Well, well what do we have here," said Grant in a deep voice. I jumped from being scared and Grant laughed. "Well let's see," I said very sarcastically. Grant jumped and said "Well then". "Why are we here when there's a party downstairs waiting for you to join?" said Grant. "Well then let's go," said Mia. "Woah! woah! woah! slow down you got to put a dress on," said Grant._

 _So me and Grant ran downstairs [not literally] to my bedroom. Then Grant held the door for me as I walked inside. There was a green sparkly dress hanging from my dresser. Is that dress for me?" I asked. "Yes honey it's for you," Grant said gently. I put the dress on, and put my high heels on. Grant picked me up and said "shall we dance when we get downstairs." "YES," I shouted._

Chapter 4

 _Then he ran down all the stairs with me in hand. Then everybody became silent as we walked into the room hand in hand. "Lets party all night," shouted the DJ. Then the song All of me by John Legend plays and couples start dancing slowly. "Would you like to dance?" Grant asked. "Like I said earlier yes," I said sweetly._

 _We started dancing when my brother Charlie ran into the room, and searched the room, found me and walked slowly toward me. When he got over to me, he hugged me tightly. "Why did you hug me like that" I asked. "Because you have been in a coma for like 8 months" said Charlie starting to tear up. "Wait what" I tried to run after him but he was too fast, then I fell over my own shoe, and Grant caught me quickly._

" _What's going on I have been in a coma for 8 months?" I asked Grant. "Yeah you have but you're okay right now babe?". "I'm fine I'll be right back okay?" I said then I dashed off to find my father. Instead I found Mom and another guy kissing in the hallway. "MOM what are you doing with this guy?" "Mom is that you?" Oops wrong person. Goes past them and finds mom. "There you are mom where's dad at?" "Um baby girl your dad is dead" my mom states. "You gotta be lying mom last time I remember dad was alive." "No sweetie dad died 2 months ago."_

 _I fell to the ground crying. Grant came over and pulled me into his arms. "Why is my dad dead" I whispered. "He died from a gunshot to the head" said my mother. "So somebody killed him? who did?" I asked. "We don't know who did" Grant said. I ran outside, and bumped into a man, with his back turned to me, and he turned around to look at me. "Sorry am I in your way your highness" He said. "No your not I wasn't looking when I was running I'm sorry sir umm what's your name" I asked. "My name is Ravi Dunlap" said the guy with a smile._

 _"Well hello Ravi how do you know me?" I asked a little bit cautiously. "I'm your stepdad Princess Mia" as he bows his head toward the ground. "Excuse me you cannot be my stepdad my mom would never re-marry somebody like you no offence of course" I assumed as I turned my back to him. "Oh there you are honey I was looking for you" My mom said with a smile, and her faced turned red as a tomato, when she saw me there staring at her. "Mom was is going on" I started running toward the door looking at them then "bang". Then I started falling into darkness, Someone was screaming "Honey come on wake up this can't happen to me again Mia._

 _4 days later_

 _Grant was standing over me. "Grant is that you?" I questioned with a start. "Yes it's me" Grant answered he sat down beside me and stared at me. I started kissing him, and fireworks went off inside my brain. He pushed me against him. My mother, and His mother walked in, and we stopped kissing. "Mia" My mom yelled, as she hugged me tightly. My mom and his mom left the room as they both said "have fun you two". We started laughing our heads off when they left. Then we started kissing again, and he got on top of me. He took my shirt off, and tossed it into the air. I can feel the sensation cracking down my back slowly, but carefully. Then I found myself waking up to me on him, and he's asleep. I kiss him once, then I fall back to sleep._

 _1 month later_

 _I went into the bathroom, and I started throwing up my lunch. I didn't know what was going on so I just let it go. Then I got a crazy idea. I took a pregnancy test ,and it said I WAS PREGNANT. I was going nuts, then Grant came in with a smile on his face, till he saw me freaking out. "What's wrong sweetheart it's okay" Grant says stroking my face. I told him I was pregnant, he started freaking out too "I'm going to be a daddy oh my gosh wow". "Do you think we should keep it a secret honey" I asked with certainty. "Nah we should have an announcement tonight" He said smiling that charmed smile. "Okay" I can't resist, and I pulled him onto the bed._

 _Later that evening_

" _We have an announcement to make to everybody in the kingdom. We wanted to tell you now instead of later. I'm going to have a baby." The kingdom went wild with excitement. And my mom, and step dad ,his mom, and dad came running up on stage. "OH MY GOD I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT" They all shouted at the same time.." "Well I just found out that I was, then I told Grant, now I announced it to the whole kingdom. "I yelled back with glee. Then the press came up to me, and hit me in the stomach, and I started puking on stage. "Oh gosh what happened." Grant asked. "One person of the press hit me in the stomach with a cane." I said pausing for a minute, and started crying. He directed me into the conference room with a smile. Somebody ran over, and said "Hello my name is Samantha I am your waiter do you need anything". I said "some space please". She backs up, and I sit in a chair._


End file.
